The Writer's Block Incident
by Rei Jaganshi
Summary: Basically, just a random piece of fluff I wrote one day. It was my first fic ever, so be nice!


Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but I do wish I owned Hiei.......  
  
a/n: I was really bored when I started writing this, and it spawned, I think. Well, here it is: my first ever YYH fic! Hope you like it!  
  
The Writers Block Incident.......By: Rei Jaganshi  
  
Anna: Ahem.... Hi, guys!  
  
YYH boys (except Hiei): Hey, Rei!  
  
Hiei: Hn....  
  
Anna: I have writers block right now, and I figured you guys would be able to help me. You see, I wanted to write a funny fic, something really stupid. So, I figured, who better for the job than the great Kazuma Kuwabara himself!  
  
Kuwabara: Well, I......what?!  
  
Anna (rather sheepishly, staring at his spirit sword): Just kidding! Anyway, can you guys help or what?  
  
Kurama: We'd be glad to help you, wouldn't we, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Hn. It depends.  
  
Anna: On what?  
  
Hiei: On how you make me look.  
  
Everyone does the anime drop  
  
Anna (sweatdrop): Uh.....actually, I was kinda hoping on pairing you with Kuwabara......  
  
Hiei (unwraps his arm): Black Dragon of the Darkness Flame!  
  
Everyone screams and runs from the room. The dragon gobbles up Rei's computer and then retreats  
  
Anna (emerging from under the bed): Scratch that idea!  
  
Hiei pants heavily and falls over, fast asleep. Rei picks him up and puts him on her bed, covering him up with her blanket. Everyone peeks around the doorway and, seeing that it's okay, comes into the room. With a flick of her wrist (literally), Rei repairs her computer.  
  
Anna: Okay, back to business. You guys are gonna help me with this fanfic. Don't worry, I'm not a huge fan of yaoi, so I'm not gonna do any weird pairings. Here's how we're going to do this. Each of you will take a piece of paper and apen, and map out your idea for a good fanfic. Only one or two sentences are what I need, I'll just elaborate on that. Tell me the main basis of the plot and the names of any characters besides you guys that you come up with. Also include any details you think are worth it, and include all pairings, if you want any. I will, of course, pick one, maybe two basic plots that I like, and when I submit it, give that or those authors credit for helping me. Okay, got it? GO!  
  
Everyone scrambles to the desk to get paper and pens. They station themselves around the room, heads bent over their papers, occasionally muttering something to themselves. The loudest sounds were coming from Hiei, he was snoring. Rei sat down at her computer and began playing a game of solitaire. After everyone finished and had given their papers to Rei, she began to look them over. The first one up was Kuwabara's. Rei took one look at it, and saw the words "Rei/Kuwabara" and put it through the shredder  
  
Anna: Okay, the winner is: Kurama! Now, who's up for ICE CREAM?!  
  
Hiei (suddenly awake): Where's ice cream?  
  
Anna (snickering): We're going out for it, Hiei. Do you want to come?  
  
Hiei (happily): Do you even have to ask, baka?  
  
Anna: Well, I never know! So, where do you guys wanna go? We've got three choices: DQ, Baskin Robins, or Brusters.  
  
Kurama: I prefer Baskin Robins.  
  
Yusuke: No way! DQ all the way!!  
  
Kuwabara: Brusters!  
  
Anna: OKAY!! I see this isn't going to be easy, so I've got a great idea. Let's let Hiei decide!  
  
Hiei (startled): What?!  
  
Anna: You've got three choices: DQ, Baskin Robins, or Brusters.  
  
Hiei: Um......I know I'm gonna regret this but.....Brusters!  
  
Kuwabara: Yes!  
  
Anna (sweatdrop): Uh.....Brusters it is, I guess.  
  
they made their way out of Rei's house and down the street to Brusters Ice Cream Parlor. The walk was short, but because of the heat, it seemed to take forever. Hiei and Kuwabara were not making it any easier.  
  
Hiei: You leave Yukina alone!  
  
Kuwabara: But I love her!  
  
Hiei: No you don't!!  
  
Anna: Would you two quit arguing!!  
  
Yusuke: Do you even know what they're arguing about?  
  
Anna: I've no clue.  
  
Yusuke: Me, either.  
  
When they finally got to Brusters, they ordered their ice cream and sat down at some picnic tables. While they were eating, they got into some strange conversations.  
  
Kuwabara: Wouldn't it be weird if the whole world were made of unmeltable ice cream?  
  
Anna, Yusuke, Kurama, & Hiei: WHAT?!  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, if everything were ice cream, but the sun wouldn't be able to melt it. We would all be able to eat each other.  
  
Anna: What goes on in that brain of yours?  
  
Kuwabara: Not much. When something happens I'll let you know.  
  
Anna: Rrrrrrrrright.......  
  
Hiei: If you were made of ice cream, I would let my Black Dragon eat you.  
  
Anna: Oh my gosh! I just had a great idea for a fanfic! My writers block is broken! YAY!  
  
Kurama: What are you going to write about? Are you still going to use my idea?  
  
Anna: I'll eventually use it. I'm gonna write about.....what just happened!  
  
Yusuke: What just happened?  
  
Anna: Us, hanging out, talking about ice cream. You know, everything that happened today.  
  
Hiei: How does that make a funny fanfic?  
  
Anna: Well, everything that happened was pretty funny to me.  
  
And that is how this fanfic was born!  
  
a/n: So, what did you think? R/R PLEASE!!! 


End file.
